<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>social by hwannies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706604">social</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwannies/pseuds/hwannies'>hwannies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, Self projection, at the end, chan understands, i can't write endings, minho just wants to go home, minho's social battery is drained, onto MINHO, seungmin understands, this is from last year its also kinda bad but i dont hate it, tiny bit of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwannies/pseuds/hwannies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>minho really just wants to get a photoshoot over with and head home so he can recharge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>social</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>work. that was the average for stray kids. if there wasn't a music show performance, there was a fansign.</p><p>no fansign? concert. no concert? photoshoot. no photoshoot? practice. simple as that.</p><p>life was pretty busy for the members of stray kids. it always caught up to them at some point, no matter how hard the members tried to hide it.</p><p>and today was lee minho's day to crack.</p><p>as just mentioned, stray kids always had an event going on. the event on the schedule, something lee minho dreaded, was the photoshoot.</p><p>the photoshoot meant interacting with the make-up, camera, and directing staff. and a <i>lot</i> of fake smiling.</p><p>minho appreciated the efforts to try and get him to have fun, he really did. but most of the time he just wanted to be back at the dorms, in his room.</p><p>normally photoshoots were tolerable. minho was actually okay with them and joked around with the members, making snarky remarks every so often to keep spirits high. however, minho hasn't had the best couple of weeks and was so close to just snapping at someone. the photoshoot made it about ten times worse.</p><p>"alright min, you're up next. show 'em what you got." chan said, encouraging minho the best he could. the older knew that minho had started off the day exhausted from sleeping at an absurdly late hour the night before. couple that with the early morning schedule and you got yourself a disaster.</p><p>minho, with a make-up staff touching up his contour, nodded, taking a deep sigh. the woman finished, patting minho on the back.</p><p>"thank you, noona."</p><p>minho walked over to the front of the background, positioning himself the way the director told him to. his outfit, however soft it may be, was making him uncomfortable. he shot a smile at the camera, real enough that it was passable.</p><p>"alright, now give me a glare at the camera." the director called to minho as if he wasn't standing literally five feet away. minho winced a little at the loud sound and had to stop himself from covering his ears, barely noticed by anyone else in the room.</p><p>however, he could glare. that meant no smiling. no pretending.</p><p>so he did what he was told, sending a glare to the camera, mouth half open and hands in the pockets of the pair of pants he was wearing.</p><p>the cameraman took a few more shots of him, all the directions on how to pose sounding like nails on a chalkboard to minho's ears. he couldn't take it any longer and luckily, that was the moment where he was done with his solo shoot.</p><p>minho plopped down on the couch next to jeongin, take a deep sigh as he leaned into the couch.</p><p>"how's it goin', hyung?" jeongin asked, snaking his arms around minho's torso and hugging minho tightly.</p><p>"i'm so tired," minho whispered. "but i can do it."</p><p>jeongin nodded, curling up tighter into minho. the youngest, even with his young age, understood. everyone needs a break sometimes.</p><p>too soon, he was called for the "unit" shoots, as minho likes to refer to them. divided three members each (except for one paired unit) and taking pictures together. minho was taking pictures with seungmin and changbin, which he was okay with considering those two "hated" each other anyways (even though he knew, they all knew, how in love those two really were). the pair were fun to work with because they spat insults at each other left and right, making the perfect causes for minho to laugh.</p><p>"alright, just stare at the camera, that's it. minho, tilt your head a little bit more—perfect, stay right there!" the cameraman called, gesturing a two degree angle tilt from his current position that irritated minho to his bones. minho's teeth grit on the inside, showing a small smile on the outside.</p><p>minho was tired. and just followed directions. and wanted to be in his room, alone. he couldn't do it. he was sleepy and exhausted and if he had to talk to someone again he was afraid his voice wouldn't come out. he might've just punched them in the gut instead.</p><p>right after the unit shoots were done, he rushed to the bathroom, slamming the stall door shut behind him before letting out the stream of tears he was holding in for so long. his sobs were kept quiet, minho struggling to catch his breath before making an attempt to calm himself down.</p><p>"hyung? i came looking for you. you rushed out pretty quickly after we were done with the pictures."</p><p>seungmin.</p><p>minho hadn't even heard the bathroom door open through the static in his head. he didn't even notice he was sobbing until seungmin tapped the stall door.</p><p>"let me in, hyung please."</p><p>minho blindly fumbled for the lock and flicked it open, seungmin rushing in and hugging minho on the floor.</p><p>"oh hyung, what happened? why are you crying?" seungmin asked, wiping away minho's tears with the toilet paper next to him, so as not to get the clothes dirty. it was the best option so that his eyes wouldn't get irritated.</p><p>"i'm, i'm tired minnie," minho said best he could through the tears. "and there's too many people, so, so i'm tired of t-talking to people. it's too much, everything is too much too <i>loud</i> and, and, and i just want to g-go home and sleep in our b-bed room. i want to b-be alone, minnie. wait, that, that sounded mean, i'm, i'm sorry. it's just i-i can't talk to people right n-now. i-i just want the members i can't <i>do</i> it, seungminnie."</p><p>seungmin shushed him, turning minho so that the older was buried into seungmin's chest. "it's okay hyung, i promise. we'll get home and you can have have alone time and everything will be okay. we all need it sometimes. i'll make sure the others know, yeah? don't worry." seungmin felt minho nod against his chest. "let's wash your face. we have the group pictures left and you can get home! you get to go home right after the group shots are done, yeah? no one is mad at you. don't apologize."</p><p>seungmin helped minho stand up on shaky legs, leading him to the sink and helping him wash his face. he dried his face with a towel, effectively accidentally washing off some of the make-up. "you still look good. what type of make-up did they use? was it a light amount, because you still look the same. no one will even notice you cried it off." seungmin chuckled, minho laughing quietly along with him.</p><p>"let's go out. they're probably done with the last unit shoots now."</p><p>-</p><p>when they arrived, the make-up staff member assigned to him immediately ran up to minho to touch up his make up.</p><p>"yah, what happened to the foundation? did you wash it off? and where's the blush?" she lightly scolded him. minho just stared back as she blended the foundation onto his face as quickly as possible and dusted some blush onto his cheeks. the woman sighed. "that's okay. it looks enough like make up that the cameras won't pick it up and director won't notice. go over there, minho."</p><p>minho walked over and got under chan's open arm just in time for the group shoots to begin, throwing on a smile. seungmin was on the other side watching minho and looking at how real his fake smile is. the younger figured he could learn a thing or two from him.</p><p>there was a break in between to change outfits for more group pictures, and minho was well past tired then. he just wanted to read a good book, maybe look at pictures of his cats. he wanted to practice alone in the dance studio or cuddle up with another member, even. the fabrics on the clothes became more and more irritating as time passed on and he resisted the urge to just tear it all off and to throw on his sweatpants and maybe a hoodie. he hid his discomfort with a grand smile.</p><p>there was a picture they took where the cameraman was taking a low shot and the members glared from above. minho was glad it was a glare. if he had to smile for any longer he would've screamed.</p><p>the time ticked by, all the members carefully watching minho in case he needed them. minho, however, just glanced over impatiently at the clock on the wall whenever he could, waiting for the time to strike nine so that he could just go home.</p><p>the last few pictures were taken, minho heaving out a big sigh of relief. it was over.</p><p>"thank you everyone! thank you so much." the members bowed in several directions to all the staff members they could. minho did the same, putting on a small smile to thank everyone. he could finally go home.</p><p>-</p><p>minho quickly changed out of the uncomfortable outfit he had on into the clothes he came in, throwing on his sweatpants (acceptable for wearing out: his home sweats were in a worse condition), his shirt, a hoodie, and a coat, the several layers preventing him from getting cold outside. once he was done, he searched the area and immediately ran over to chan, clutching onto the leader's arm.</p><p>"we get to go home now, right? hyung i need to go home, please, i waited so long." minho pulled on chan's arm like a little kid, not wanting to be in this environment for any longer. his eyes welled up at the thought of staying longer than he needed to.</p><p>"yeah, min. we're going home," chan whispered, taking minho's hand in his and kissing his knuckles, rubbing them softly afterwards. "almost there."</p><p>their manager called them over to the exit and mentally counted to see if all the members were there. once he was sure that all eight of them were present, he led them out to the car. minho got the first seat, for obvious reasons.</p><p>minho doesn't remember much from the way there to his bed. he knows that they drove home, then someone called out to him, but he couldn't comprehend it through all the haze in his mind. his eyes stayed looking down to his lap, vision blurred from tears threatening to spill again.</p><p>chan was next to him, gently pulling minho up off the seat and stand up. the eldest helped him out of the van with changbin, who was already on the ground waiting. chan had shooed the others inside, too worried about how they'd react seeing minho like this, and especially worried about how minho would react after knowing the members did.</p><p>"hey min, it's channie hyung. we're home." chan whispered. once hearing the word "home", minho lit up with newfound adrenaline. he immediately sprinted out of their grasp and to the door, turning the door knob and shoving his way to his room best he could.</p><p>minho flopped on his bed with a big <i>thump</i> and a warm smile on his face, finally at peace, breathing in deeply and letting out a sigh. he laid there for a while, basking in the softness of his blanket. he let his tears run freely, staining the pillow underneath him.</p><p>he reached over for his phone on the bedside table and began to read a book that he left off at earlier to calm himself down, glad the members were leaving him alone for the time being. after finishing a couple chapters, he forced himself to go wash up, taking a quick shower and doing his nightly routine.</p><p>a knock on the door startled him. "hyungie? wanna sleep with us tonight?" minho heard a voice coming from the other side of the bathroom door.</p><p>jisung.</p><p>felix was definitely behind him, the two sunshine twins sticking together like peas in a pod. minho smiled at the thought of the sight behind the door.</p><p>"the whole group's waiting for you once you come out. we're gonna be in your room tonight, hyung. unless, uh, you don't want us to be. that's fine." felix said. minho stayed near door a bit longer to hear jisung and felix shuffling away.</p><p>minho debated with himself. did he want to sleep alone tonight, free of talking, or did he want to sleep with the members there with him?</p><p>he concluded he really wanted, no, <i>needed</i> the latter after what happened today. he just needed his family. nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>after he came to his simple conclusion that took a bit too long for his liking, minho stepped out of the bathroom and walked to his room. he opened the door to see the members all over each other, each doing their own thing. some of them were on their phones while the youngest three and changbin had fallen asleep with the exception of seungmin, who was struggling to stay awake himself.</p><p>he threw his dirty clothes in the room's laundry basket, sliding in next to hyunjin who had jeongin on his other side. "hey min. relaxed? doing well?" the younger asked. minho nodded, taking a deep breath and exhaling.</p><p>"just peachy." minho whispered shakily, curling up into hyunjin's side. chan shifted next to minho, carefully moving seungmin and felix with him. seungmin realized the movements from above and his eyes were suddenly wide open, looking for minho.</p><p>"must be glad you got a big bed, min." chan looked at the members sprawled out on minho's bed, half of them sleeping soundly as time passed them by.</p><p>minho laughed, a genuine one this time. "if i didn't, i would fall, hyung. also need room for jeongin when he comes over." minho mumbled, voice muffled from hyunjin's shirt.</p><p>"where's minho hyung?" seungmin mumbled quietly, trying to feel for him from chan's other side. he grabbed onto minho's hand and pat it.</p><p>"i'm here, minnie." minho put his other hand on top of seungmin's and squeezed it softly, letting him know he was there. he felt the younger's hand go limp after a few minutes, looking over to find him asleep on chan's chest.</p><p>"my arms will be so numb when i wake up tomorrow," chan joked, gesturing as best he could to the two boys on his side. "but it'll all be worth it if you're okay, min."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guyz another old draft this time from like probably....sometime in 2019 idk when LOL mightve been this time last year. ofc it's been edited. uhh i dont havemuch to say about this one it's not Bad but it's not the best i could do...also SELF PROJECTIon but only Kind of not Really. i'm trying to post this before ao3 delete this draft i literally have fifteen minutes left as i am typing this. also the ending is bad ik ill probably edit it later i dont know how to wrap it up but chan exists&lt;3 so Yay! hope u enjoyed hahahahahhhhhhhhhhhhh ok bye</p><p>find me at @HWANNlES on twitter (the i is a lowercase L)!<br/>see you next time! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>